majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Major Crimes Division Wiki
Welcome to the Major Crimes Division Wiki! ' A ''The Closer and Major Crimes database that anyone can edit. ---- '''Thanks for tuning in for the summer episodes of Major Crimes, Season 5! ' Remember to check-out Rusty's vlog series, ''Identity, after the episode has aired for a closer look how his investigation is getting along. The Closer Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 Major Crimes Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 Characters Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson • Captain Sharon Raydor Lieutenant Louie Provenza • Lieutenant Andy Flynn Lieutenant Michael Tao • Sergeant David Gabriel Detective Julio Sanchez • Detective Amy Sykes Detective Wes Nolan • Detective Irene Daniels Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson • Rusty Beck Assistant Chief Will Pope • Commander/Assistant Chief Russell Taylor Special Agent/Deputy Chief Fritz Howard • Dr. Fernando Morales, Deputy Medical Examiner Andrea Hobbs, Deputy District Attorney • Kendall, Coroner's Investigator ---- Cast Kyra Sedgwick • Mary McDonnell GW Bailey • Anthony Denison Michael Paul Chan • Corey Reynolds Raymond Cruz • Kearran Giovanni Daniel DiTomasso • Gina Ravera Phillip P. Keene • Graham Patrick Martin JK Simmons • Robert Gossett Jon Tenney • Jonathan Del Arco Kathe Mazur • Ransford Doherty ---- Departments and Agencies The City of Los Angeles • Los Angeles Police Department Major Crimes Division • Robbery-Homicide Division Special Operations Bureau • Los Angeles City Attorney Los Angeles County • Los Angeles County Department of the Coroner Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office • Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department This section will help you stay up to date with what's happening on the Wiki. To see a list of recent activity on the Wiki, [http://majorcrimesdivision.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity click here]. First off, I'm Leverage Guru, the admin on the wiki. This wiki is a work in progress that's ready for lots of development. I've started a new forum to discuss editors’ ideas for improvement of the wiki -- let's hear what you think! Now that the framework for the wiki is largely in place, I've set a few personal agendas for my own editing, and am hoping a few dedicated editors will contribute their expertise and ideas: * Expansion of the episode articles. * Development of cast and character articles. * Development of a fan area that can house fan media, artwork and fiction. I'm a great believer in collaboration toward a shared vision. Please join the discussion, drop me a note on my [http://majorcrimesdivision.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeverageGuru talk page], and share your great ideas! It's a great opportunity to build this wiki into an active, high visibility site. Follow the show on social media: Twitter * Major Crimes: @majorcrimestnt * TNT: @tntdrama * JK Simmons (Chief Pope): @jksimmcns * Robert Gossett (Chief Taylor): @robertrgossett * Kyra Sedgwick (Chief Johnson): @kyrasedgwick * Jon Tenney (Chief Howard): @jontenney * Mary McDonnell (Cpt. Raydor): @MaryMcDonnell10 * Tony Denison (Lt. Flynn): @RealTonyDenison * Malcolm-Jamal Warner (Lt. Cooper): @MalcolmJamalWar * Corey Reynolds (Sgt. Gabriel): @coreyreynoldsLA * Raymond Cruz (Det. Sanchez): @RealRaymondCruz * Kearran Giovanni (Det. Sykes): @KearranGiovanni * Daniel DiTomasso (Det. Nolan): @danielditomasso * Phillip P. Keene (Buzz Watson): @phillipkeene * Graham P. Martin (Rusty Beck): @grahamPmartin * Jonathan Del Arco (Dr. Morales): @JonathanDelArco * Ransford Doherty (Coroner's Investigator Kendall): @RansfordDoherty * Kathe Mazur (D.D.A. Hobbs): @KatheMazur * Nadine Velazquez (D.D.A. Rios): @nadinevelazquez * Duppy Demetrius (MC Writer & Producer): @duppyd * James Duff (MC Writer): @JamesADuff * Stacey K. Black (MC Director): @staceykblack * Greg LaVoi (Costume Designer): @GregLaVoi Web * TNT: http://www.tntdrama.com/shows/major-crimes.html * Other sites: http://majorcrimestv.net Anyone is welcome to add to the Wiki. Editors are strongly encouraged to register and develop their user pages. Some features of the wiki are only available to registered editors, such as achievement badges. Find something that interests you, and dive in! Read the Manual of Style before you begin. This wiki has few rules aside from basic consideration of other editors, but it does have a few editoral guidelines designed to keep articles consistent. The MOS is a work in progress, and will be updated periodically. Watch the News section for update notifications. What needs doing? *Episode summaries *Episode details *Guest cast in episode articles *Articles on main cast *Articles on main characters and major supporting characters Red links indicate unwritten articles. ;9/05/16 - Major Crimes Casts Camryn Manheim as Deputy Chief of Operations Camryn Manheim has been cast as a Deputy Chief of Operations for the LAPD who is one of the candidates to succeed Chief Taylor. She will appear in multiple episodes, starting with Episode 14, the first of the eight additional episodes added to Season 5. ;6/22/16 - Major Crimes Season 5 Gets Expanded Episode Order TNT has announced that the episode order for this season of Major Crimes has been increased by 8 episodes, to a total of 21 episodes for the 5th season of the series. The original 13 episodes that were ordered for this season will air as a whole this summer and the additional 8 episodes will air later in the year. ;3/29/16 - Major Crimes – Season 5 Premiere Monday, June 13, at 10/9c Major Crimes returns with more mysteries in its fifth season as the squad sets out to solve some of the worst and most challenging homicides in America’s second largest city. Whether it involves hunting for a missing teenage girl who vanished while helping the homeless, hunting down the killer of a potentially dirty cop, following up on an ISIS-related beheading in an isolated corner of Los Angeles, or putting back together a body burnt to cinders in an Elysian Park grilling pit, the investigators strive to return balance to the scales of justice. This season, Sharon also strives to push her adopted son, Rusty, through college while figuring out where she wants to go in her ongoing romance with Andy Flynn; Julio Sanchez decides to try to adopt a child himself; Provenza develops some sensitivities related to his new marriage to Patrice; Buzz Watson picks up where the LAPD left off on the murder investigation of his father and uncle 30 years ago; Mike Tao wins an award for his work as a Hollywood consultant; and Amy Sykes confronts whether she wants to have children or stay focused on her career. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse